Disposable syringes are today in widespread use. Such a syringe is sold with an inexpensive plastic sleeve which covers the needle of the syringe and is sufficiently inexpensive to be thrown away. Unfortunately, syringes of this type are reusable and have become a source of serious contamination and spread of diseases such as AIDS.